Jex
".... How did you get on my ship" Jex Introduction Jex, a young martial artist with a magical smile. He is the current master of the Angelic Fist Formation, a school of martial arts that focuses on elegant but powerful attacks. Appearance Jex looks like a young maiden with partialy pink and blonde hair. He has green eyes and usualy wears long sleve shirts and pants. Personality Jex has a very laid back and playful personality. He loves to make jokes and often makes fun of people. Jex also has a weakness for children. If a child ask him to do something he is more than likely going to say yes. On the flip side he has a distaste for loss women. When a woman is dressed in revealing clothing Jex takes it upon himself to ignore them. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Jex is the master of the Angelic Fist Formation. It is an ancient martial art style that involves the user to under go serious body alternating training. During the training the student is wrapped in thin slices of a special tree bark from a Aozaru tree. The tree wrapping is dipped in the sap from the Aozaru tree before it is applied to the student. Once applied it is not removed for two years. The strapps of tree bark are regularly re soaked in the sap by the master while still on the students body. During this two year period the student trains in the techinques of the Angelic Fist Formation. Once the two year period is over the bandages are removed and the user washes themselves in a bath boiled with cheery blossoms. Once this is over the student would have become a Master of the Angelic Fist. The grueling training one does introduces chemicals from the sap into the muscles and the skin. The chemicals in the Aozaru tree sap changes the compesition of the muscles to make them stronger and more lean. It also alternates the skin so that it is smoother and gives it more elasticity. The Angelic Fist Formation makes the user prettier and increases the users strenght. The style use to be very prominat amongst the noble ladies of Aozaru, but when the world governement came the style was abandon as the maidens who practiced it commited seppku in defiance. Only one maiden survied and she passed the secrets down her blood line to Jex, who was a male. Being the only person left in the line Jex went thorugh the training himself and became the first man to complete it. Agility Jex can kick a man out of the air while he is in mid Soru. Speed is the Angelic Fist Formation main weapon. In the school of the Angelic Fist there is a move called Angle Beats. Angle Beats is when the martial artist flings themselves off the air and shoots themselves forward at astonishing speed. The technique is faster than Soru and gives Jex an edge in a fight. Endurance Jex can take a cannon ball to the face and still survive. His toughness comes from the many fights he has been in trying to prefect the style and cement it as a powerful martial arts. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Jex and his mother are originaly from the Island of Aozaru. His mother Jella was the last master of the Angelic Fist Formation. When Jex was young his mother took him on an adventure to see the world. During there trip they faced countless dangers and stron opponetns, but Jex mother was able to defeat them all with the Angelic Fist. Still even with the power of her martial arts she was still a human. Jex mother picked up a rare disease from one of the island they were visiting. The disease was cureable, but ended up makeing her infertal. Unable to have a daughter Jella decided to train Jex in the way of the Angelic Fist. She returnd home to Aozaru and put the young boy threw the training. Jex then became the second master of the Angelic Fist Formation. Not long latter Jex mother son became sick. The diease that had made her infertial had returned and was eating through her body. In order to pay for her treatement Jex became a smuggler. He began to smuggle in weapons and illegal contraband for many dirty mearchants. During this time he met Gwindalin, and soon became a friends. Eventualy Jex mother ended up dying. Even after his mother's death Jex decided to stay in the smuggleing game. One day the world goverment caught wind of thier opperation. Jex was able to get away, but many of his friends were kilied. Gwindalin was captured. Fufilling an old promis Jex returned to Gwindalin home town and rescued her brother before the World Government could use her brother a a hostage. Thus how Jex ended up sailing with Chu. Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Angelic Fist Formation User